Mimi's Mission!
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Orginally knowns as Dimentio's Past is his sorrow. They're trying to figure out the secrets Dimentio kept from them and why he betrayed them? Why does Dimentio talk to a little girl and keep having flashbacks? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not owe Super Paper Mario rights or the other Paper Mario rights, ( I own the games, does that count?) if I did, Dimentio wouldn't betray the villians, (especially Mimi). However, Mimi is going to have a human body and not the square head! This is going to be a DimentioxMimi story. I will add BluemirexTimpani and NatashiaxO'Chunks to spice things up. Some of the characters will be my own and Dimentio might be out of character at some parts and he won't always be wearing the jester outfit/mask around some of my characters for certain reason. Please read and give me your input on the story and what I might be able to do improve it. I'm sorry but one of my similes isn't that great but it was all I could think about. Don't hate me for it! -Hides behind a stop sign-**

** ENJOY!**

At the interdimension, Flipside, a girl around fourteen with black curly hair in pigtails brought out her green skin and her black eyes. She was wearing a sundress that was pink with a black belt buckle around her waist. In her small green hand, she carried black stilletos while her bare feet walked across the pavement.

"Mimi!" a voice yelled behind the girl.

Mimi tensed but turned around to greet three boys coming towards her. The one who had called her name had blue skin that highlighted his beach blonde hair and his yellow eyes. A black skull t-shirt and jeans. Unlike Mimi, black flip-flops where on his feet. "Hello Jack," Mimi said putting a fake smile on her face.

On Jack's right was another blue skinned boy with a black mohawk and green eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt to match up with his red shorts. Jack's left was a fellow of the blue skinned with green hair in a pony tail, white sleeveless shirt and white cargo pants brought out his teal eyes.

"Where do you think you're going exactly?" Jack asked as the other two boys circled around her.

"I don't think it's any of your concern now," she replied as she started to walk away only to be held by the other two boys, "Hey!:Let me go!"

They carried her to a dark alley, unbeknowst to them that they were being followed by a floating person. Once in the alley, the two boys dropped Mimi. Mimi got on her feet to escape but was caught by Jack who pushed her against a wall. "Where you go is MY concern because you're my girlfriend!"

She hissed, "I'm your ex-girlfriend because you cheated on me one time to many. Now let me go!"

"I'm the man in this relationship so I can see prettier girls then you," he spat back. "And you're supposed to be loyal to me no matter what I do!"

Mimi yelped in pain as Jack slightly pushed a knife in her side. He pushed it to where it broke skin but not cause severe bleeding. 'I want to use my power but they won't acceptme here,' Mimi thought.

"That's just like saying the wolf's clan leader leave their pack and their spouse to prevent danger only to join another pack with another spouse while the fist wolf's spouse stays loyal much to everyone's demise." Mimi's eyes widened as she recoginze the voice. "Pardon me for speaking the truth but the only way you know which girls are prettier then her, which none of them are, is if you're a girl yourself."

Jack turned to face mysterious voice only for no one to be there. "Go ahead and hide you coward."

"The only person who is a coward here is you. You're shaking in your shoes like that of a rattlesnake's tail. I do suggest that you leave this beautiful lady alone and be a good gentleman or else." A square appeared and after a little flash and shockwaves, a jester appeared floating. He wore a black,yellow, and white jester hat and poncho while his mask was that of a comedy mask. He chuckled, "I can see you being a gentleman as much as I see a lizard being a flower." At that second, a bird with the colors of bright red and orange landed on the jester's outfit. It's blue eyes seemed to look into the soul while the beak could chop a person's head off.

Jack took the knife out of Mimi and let go of her smirking, "Or else what? You're going to send that pathetic bird to attack me? Oh, I'm so scared!"

The bird fluffed it's wings out, "Pathetic bird? I take offense to that!"

"Well, I was going to give you two options which were feed you to a pack wild rapid dogs or allow my girl to use you as human targets and I'm thinking the latter one is more incline now." the jester scratch under the bird's chin. "I might be able to convince her that you are nothing more but a blubbering buffoon, which you are already, if you don't leave the mademoiselle alone and get out of my sight in five seconds."

The other two boys ran off while Jack stayed there until his gloved hand had one finger up before taking off. The bird flew towards Jack and as she flew by Mimi, her body became engulfed in flame.

Mimi had to shake her couldn't believe what she saw but a glove hand holding out to help her out brought her back in reality. "Dim-Dim," she said trying to choke back the tears.

"Dimentio," he smirked slightly. "Long time no see, we should possibly get your side and ankle bandaged."

She nodded and took his hand to get up. As soon as she put weight on her ankle, she yelped and lost her balance causing her to go forward into Dimentio's arms. 'Please don't say anything, please don't say anything," she chanted in her head. She did notice that something was underneath his poncho because the texture was differetnt there.

Dimentio sighed, 'No don't say anything!' Mimi thought. "May I see your ankle?" 

"Why?" She asked looking up at him. "No for the answer."

"Very well. Good luck on getting home with that spained ankle," Dimentio said as he pushed her away.

She quickly grabbed his hand, "Wait!" Dimentio looked at her and behind the mask, one of his eyebrows rose. She hopped towards him and slapped his face. "I wanted to do that for awhile now but come with me. I would like some company."

"I deserve it so I'm not going to ask why." Dimentio said as he floated behind a hopping Mimi.

"Your actually following me?"

"Don't see why not since you using both of your arms to keep balance and I have you shoes," he replied showing her stilletos.

"I thought you didn't care for shoes or anything that was fashion designer?"

"I don't care about them. I just thought I'll help."

"What do you have underneath that poncho of yours? First answer why are you still wearing your jester outfit?" Mimi asked. She slowly started to lose her balance if Dimentio wasn't there.

'I can''t believe I'm doing this,' Dimentio thought as he caught her again. "Sure you don't want me to look at your ankle?"

"Postive!"

"You'll be able to get inside quicker when it decides to start raining like crowded customers at a supermarket for after christmas sale."

Mimi just looked at him and started which he repeated the action. The bird from earlier flew back and perched on Dimentio's shoulder. "Found Tobias?"

"Nope, I haven't really looked either to tell you the truth," Dimentio replied.

"That's why we're here!" the bird said hitting Dimentio with her wings.

"I'm here to find two people remember? Tobias and Mimi and I found Mimi first," Dimentio replied.

"Where could he be?"

"In the machine shop across the street from Merlon's."

"Who's Tobias?" Mimi asked left out of the loop which she hates.

"My boyfriend's master. Long story," the bird replied before taking off. A raindrop landed on Mimi's ankle.

"What bird is that?" Mimi asked. Forgetting about her sore ankle, she put pressure on it but didn't feel any pain. "Hey I can walk now!"

"A phoenix," Dimentio replied giving her shoes back. "To answer that one question about why I wear this outfit, I'm  
wondering if you don't like. You wouldn't have recognize me without it. But, I must be off. If you need anything, come to -"

"Why would I need you for anything you backstabber!" Mimi asked.

"Was that a pun or not?" Dimentio asked underneath his breath. "Why would I know Mimi? I'm just a traitor after all!"

"Pun?" Mimi asked outraged. Dimentio's eyes widen a little bit, "What pun?"

"It's nothing for you to worry your pretty head off," Dimentio replied smiling.

"I want to about this pun!"

"Look it's nothing. It's an inside joke I have, okay!"

Mimi pouted, "You know I hate being left out of the loop!"

"Dimentio!" a voice called from behind him.

He turned around and a light blue lady with a red off-shoulder dress ran towards him. Her green eyes were being blocked by her red hair. "Hey Ruby!"

"I came -pant- to tell you that -pant- Grandpa is thinking -pant- about reorganize the -pant- library," Ruby said.

Dimentio patted her head, "Thank you for that information."

Ruby looked around and spotted Mimi, "Who's she and where's Rising Dawn?"

"Ruby, this is Mimi. Mimi this is my older sister Ruby," Dimentio said. "Rising Dawn is at the machine shop across from Merlon's."

"Hello," Ruby said smiling.

"Hi, um, can you tell me about the inside joke?" Mimi asked.

"Inside joke? Which one?"

"Backstabber?"

Ruby thought for a second before laughing, "Haha, that pun one!"

"Yes."

"Ruby-" Dimentio said.

"When Tobias, Dimentio and I were little we always poked each other with pens or forks. I had an alliance with Tobias so poor DImentio was left all alone. One day, I had the perfect chance to poke Tobias in the back and I did. We still have that joke today! It also slips out of our mouth some days too."

"Oh," Mimi said shocked.

"Well, I'm off to see Tobias. I might have to drag him out!"

"It's your turn anyway!" Dimentio replied as she ran away. He turned back towards Mimi as I was saying before you interrupted me, "I'll be at Explorer's Inn, room 13 if you need anything. Ciao~!"

"Yeah, right." Mimi said as she walked towards her house.

She stopped in her tracks and gasped. Her house was on fire and a laugh which she automaticly labeled as Jack was heard. She shock her head as tears fell down, 'I have no where to go!'

A little girl's voice replied, 'Run and allow your feet to run freely. They know where to go.'

Jack started to turn in the direction of where Mimi was standing and she did what that voice told her to do. She ran and she didn't pay attention because her conscious was talking to her, 'How did it feel to be in Dimentio's arms, hm?'

"I didn't like being in Dimmy's arms! WAIT? DIMMY?" Mimi said outloud.

Conscious, who Mimi decided to name Trixy, replied, "You still have a crush on Dimentio. Face the facts Mimikins!"

"Facts," Mimi continued outloud choking on the tears as the rain started pouring down like Dimentio said it would, "There is no facts!"

Trixy laughed, 'You left Jack because he wasn't loyal - if you ask me loyal men are hard to come by- Chirs didn't have any time for you. Jerry thought he was funny when his jokes were as funny as a tumbleweed, Seth was too serious and didn't get the point of jokes. Ben wasn't smart at all and James because he was scared of jesters.'

"Your point, Trixy?"

If Mimi could see Trixy's head it would be shaking, 'Dimentio isn't scared of jesters because he is one, he helped you whenever you didn't understand the homework Natashia gave you, he knows when to try and make you laugh and when he needs to be serious. See the connection?'

"He wasn't loyal and he doesn't have time for me!"

'He had a reason for betraying, he is someone who has a reason behind every action he does, and why would he invite you over if he didn't have time for you?'

"You're so much like Dimentio, Trixy. You stumped me!"

'With that, I take my leave.'

Mimi finally realized where she was at. She was in Explorer's Inn in front of room 13. She knew it was the Explorer's Inn because of the design. The walls were a red-violet color with white leaves scattered around and it accented the oak doors and side tables that had black vases with lavenders in them. The soft carpet felt good on her aching feet since she's been walking and running on hard pavement but the white of it could've mellowed or spaced out for her taste."I can't be here," she said to herself, "but Jack burnt down my house and as of now, Dimentio is the only one I can truly trust."

Mimi knocked on the door hoping that he was there. The door opened and man that was roughly three feet taller then Mimi stood in the doorway. The man had light purple hair that was down past his knees which accented but also contrasted against his light blue skin. His black long sleeved shirt and jeans brought his crimson eyes that looked surprised. He leaned against the doorway once his eyes lost their surprise and smirked, "You said you wouldn't come here because you couldn't trust me like a fish trusts a shark."

"Dimentio?" Mimi asked shocked once she was able to find her voice.

"I'm not always a jester," he stated flatly before going back in the room. "You can come in, I don't bite much."

"Thank you," she said walking in to a Halloween themed room.

Dimentio sat in a skeleton chair that was near a cauldron shaped desk and a king size bed with dark purple bedsheets with six matching pillows. A black laptop was on the desk. Orange wallpaper with black cat designs lined the wall, black curtains were opened showing the rain. She walked across the dark purple carpet with spiderwebs etched into and layed down on the bed. Mimi closed her eyes and didn't notice that he got up until a jack-o-lantern towel was on her face.

"What was that for?"

"Drying off, perhaps?" Dimentio replied. "So exactly made you decide to come and visit me?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Dimentio shrugged his shoulders, "In the total of my sixteen years of life I've lived with a total of seven girls, including you and Natashia, and they had a reason for doing something they said they wasn't going to do. So I'm just firguring that your curiosity took over unless I forgot to mention that you can ask me any question and I'll answer truthfully or if the offer to come back to Castle Bleck and live there with everyone again. Or perhaps the rain made you seek shelter or your side is hurts?" 

"It wasn't the rain, you did forget to mention that offer, I forgot about my side since it's not that bad, I would love to come back since I don't have a home anymore even if I did I would come back," Mimi replied.

Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "What happen to your home?"

Trixy came back to Mimi, 'We all know the real reason is because you LIKE him!'

"I didn't ask for you advice, Trixy?" Mimi replied.

"Trixy, led you here?"

"I was busy arguing with Trixy - my conscious- to pay attention." Dimentio just looked at her making her angry, "I'm not crazy! Your the one who is crazy!"

"Actually I'm the sanest one out of the five of us," he replied.

"You sane? Five?"

"I'm the thrid child out of four and my grandparents adopted my little sister's best friend."

A beep came from the laptop, Mimi looked at it too see MechanicLover logged in on MSN. "You have Mr. L on MSN?"

Dimentio floated towards the door, "Nah, that's Tobias. I can see them being best friends through. I'll be back."

Another beeped came from the computer signalling someone was chatting. MechanicLover, Hey Dimentio dude! What color r ur eyes 2day?

'What kind of question is that?' Mimi thought. She replied through, "His eyes r crimson, y?"

MechanicLover: Oh, ty but if ur not Dimentio then where is he and who r u?

JesterMusic40: Idk and Mimi

MechanicLover: Ah, okay. Tell Dimentio when he gets back 2 tell me when his eyes r either blue or green, k

JesterMusic40: K Did Rising Dawn tell u y we were l8 besides u moving around?

Mimi jumped as Dimentio reached over her and typed that last message. "When did you get back?" she asked trying to get her breathing even again.

"About five seconds ago with food for you," he replied as he nonchantly pointed his head in the direction of the bed.

MechanicLover: Yes and Im curious. Jack the Ripper? Jack Skellington? Jack Sparrow? Jack the fool - wait that's Vincent!

JesterMusic40: Silent Hill 3 ftw!

JesterMusic40 logged off

Mimi poked Dimentio in the chest, "Who are you and what have you done with the old Dimentio?"

He just blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Whenever the old Dimentio brought me food he took a bite out of it!"

Dimentio smiled that smile that which made Mimi even more mad, "The old Dimentio would be back as soon as he can eat again. You could've told me it was my fault that Jack burned down your house. I mean it is my fault that he is this angry since he doesn't know me and since your his ex-girlfriend."

Mimi took a bite out of the cheesburger, "I'm trying to firgure out why he did something like that."

"He thinks you're dating me," he replied.

"I didn't need to know that!"

"Why not? I just gave you the motive."

"Why did Tobias ask about your eye color?"

"My eye color changes everyday."

"That is sweet!" she exclaimed.

"Not really," he replied.

Mimi glared at him, "Why did you want to see my ankle since you're answering my questions."

'Surprised she hasn't asked why I betrayed them,' he thought. Dimentio shrugged his shoulders, "The power of a jester includes a weak healing spell but it works."

"Power of a jester?"

"Terma, my homeworld that would've been spared by the Void, doesn't require but highly recomndes that people at a young age begin training for their job."

"What does that consist of?"

"The jobs or the powers?"

Mimi finished her cheeseburger, "Your powers of a jester."

"Knives, fire, ice, levation, and moving which I cannot think of the proper term for it," he replied.

"You forgot illusions."

DImentio shock his head, "No I didn't. Illusions are the power for musicians, spys, magicians, and certain types of teachers."

"Dimensions then?"

"Certain types of teachers, construction workers, and guards."

"You're a jester so how do you have those powers?" Mimi yawned.

"After I answer this question then you have one more before you go to sleep. In Terma, very few people are born with multi-colored hair and even fewer are born with the rare multi-colored hair that actually do have power. If the multi-colored isn't a special one then the only power you have is that of your job. Since my hair is light purple it gives me the power of illusion and dimensions."

"Two more questions and answer them respectively. Will the offer last until tomarrow to ask you questions and can you french braid your own hair?" Mimi said getting comfy on the bed allowing sleep to take her before Dimentio answered.

"I'll answer them tomarrow," Dimentio said before grabbing a book called _Crime and Mystery The 100 Best Books_ by H.R.F. Keating.

**The similie I hate is the wolf one. I couldn't think of anything and since I was listening to a wolf program wolves kept coming to my mind, the little girl is not the same as Trixy - Mimi's conscious- but she is going to play a major part. The book does exist cuz I'm reading it right now. Jack, Tobias, Ruby,Little Girl, and Rising Dawn belong to me. Please review, I love them even if they are flame. Oh, before I forgot - Dimentio's msn Username, JesterMusic40 has something hidden in it. Whoever can tell me what it is will get a chocolate chip cookie. =) ITS A COOKIE! I'll give you a hint. It has to do with the number. =) As Dimentio would say Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWE SUPER PAPER MARIO RIGHTS. I AM USING THE CHARACTERS FOR PEOPLES ENTERTAINMENT ONLY! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND THEY MAKE SHADOW HAPPY! REVIEW AND GET A FREE JACKET AND COOKIE. FAVORITE AND GET A FREE JACKET AND A COOKIE! ALERT AND GET A COOKIE AND FREE JACKET! (NOTICE THE DIFFERENT ORDER EH) DO ALL THREE AND YOU GET 3 FREE JACKETS 3 COOKIES AND A CAMEO APPERENCE OR A WHOLE CHAPTER DEDICATED. THAT SOUNDS GREAT DOESN'T IT? IF YOU DO NONE OF THOSE… THEN I WILL SEND SHADOW TO KILL ANY FEELING YOU HAD IN YOUR ANKLES AND YOU WILL BE LICKED TO DEATH. (Insert evil laughter) START THE CHAPTER!**

** Chapter 2**

Mimi couldn't tell you when she fell asleep. She couldn't even tell you if she saw Dimentio with or without his jester outfit on yesterday, but she can tell you how she woke up. She felt a hand running a hand through her hair along with a growl that was so loud it sounded like a beast that the four heroes and Count Bleck army wouldn't be able to sustain.

Mimi heard a voice that was unfamiliar to her speak, "We will drop our offer," a man said, "to three-fourths of the power."

"You can forget the whole deal!" Dimentio growled. '_That's where that growl came from'_ Mimi thought as Dimentio continued, "I'll tell Tobias and Ruby that you are not worth speaking too. Now leave!"

"It's a good deal on your behalf!"

"I could care less if you dropped the price for my soul," Dimentio hissed, sounding like a snake. Mimi slightly opened her eyes. Dimentio was wearing his jester outfit but his aura was black along with his eyes, well the spot for his eyes to see through, blacker then the fire in Count Bleck's castle. "I would leave now if I were you!"

"Your mother would never-"

Mimi couldn't think it was possible but his aura got darker, "My mother would show respect to people who aren't involved."

"She wouldn't let this offer go up!"

He snickered, "You have your mother's business sense. Bad, dirty, no-good, and simply low. No wonder you have your mommy's job currently. Worst teacher ever, at least, in your case."

"How dare you bring my mother in this?"

'_I should get up now,' _Mimi thought. She innocently yawned and stretched, making Dimentio to move his hand quickly away from his hair. "Good morning!" _'Did I really see Dimentio has a human without the jester clothes?' _

"Good morning, darling," the man said. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his face.

A knife with a brown oak handle appeared at his throat. Mimi discreetly looked closely at the handle to see engagements on it but couldn't make out what it is.

"Good morning, why are you still here? I thought I told you to leave," Dimentio said.

The mysterious man pushed the knife away, "Fine, and fine! I'll leave. Remember who you are talking to."

The knife reappeared at the man's throat, "You're worse than your father at lying and don't forget who I AM!"

"Okay, sheesh. I'll leave," he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Who's he?" Mimi asked.

"A subordinate of a mafia in Terma world who is nothing more but a mumbling buffoon who has a brain the size of an atom, that is if he knows what an atom is. O'Chunks is a genius compared to him. Sorry to wake you by the way." Dimentio replied as his aura faded and he floated towards the door.

"Its fine- wait how did you know you woke me up?"

He chuckled, "You're talking to the pleaser of crowds Mimi. I'll be back. If you want to wash up, I managed to save some of you clothing from the fire. How Ruby does it, I don't have a clue but she made you clothes you could wear if you don't like them… complain. She's magical like that." He floated out the door.

She raised an eyebrow, "What is up with Dimentio? Something is wrong and I will get to the bottom of it. That I will vow to myself."

She walked into the washroom to find the shower curtain a witch with a foggy background, the showerhead and knobs were black, the sick was in a shape of a bat and was automatic. On the sink, spread out was a pink tube top, denim shorts, and pink knee high socks. "Wow, they're beautiful."

She took a quick shower and put the clothing on. "They fit!"

When Mimi walked out wearing the clothing that Ruby made, she a saw a man sitting on the bed. He had light blue skin, blue hair that was spiked in the back, a purple shirt and pants hid some more of his skin, and regular shoes were on his feet. His grey eyes held no emotion, "Let's go! Ruby is waiting! Besides, I'm hungry!"

Mimi had to run to catch up to them, the gut stopped in front of a table where Dimentio and Ruby sat. "My physic powers tell me that he forgot to introduce himself and he has showed no emotion," Ruby said.

Dimentio shook his head, "He always forgets and he doesn't show emotion unless he knows you more than a regular acquaintance. You don't need to by a physic to figure that out if you lived with him."

A wrench appeared in the hands of the person who led Mimi to them and he slapped Dimentio upside the head with it, "I thought you were going to introduce us!"

"Most people don't steal someone's hotel keys in the first place, Tobias!" Ruby said laughing as she stood up and wrapped her arm around his.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

'Whatever you do, please don't ask,' Dimentio begged Mimi telepathy. 'Trust me'

"Can't I be close to my dear husband?" she asked.

"Before this gets awkward for poor Mimi and before she dies of starvation, why don't you two get food?" Dimentio suggested.

"Good point," Ruby said. "C'mon Tobias, let's go!"

"Want to leave?" Dimentio asked getting up.

"Food sucks here anyway," Mimi replied.

They sneaked out while Ruby and Tobias fought over a fork.

"Who's the guy?" Mimi asked as she walked beside a floating Dimentio.

"My older brother," he replied.

"In-law, correct?"

Dimentio thought about it, "I guess he is."

"You guess?" Mimi asked.

"It's confusing, anyway-"

Mimi interrupted, "When did you have a family?"

"I've always had a family. I just don't like to talk about them."

She sighed, "When can we go to Count Bleck's castle?"

"Whenever you want. I still have some business to do before I stay there 90% of the time."

"Can we go now?" Mimi asked clutching unto Dimentio's arm.

**** FLASHBACK****

A little girl around seven with blonde hair with green at the tips with a pattern of vines grabbed a younger Dimentio's arm, her amethyst colored eyes held sadness and fear, "Please, Dimentio! Don't go back to them! I'm not so scared of death with you nearby!"

Dimentio looked at her blue asked colored skin, her favorite black and blue pajamas hung loosely against her body. "I'm sorry, but I must," Dimentio replied before disappearing.

****FLASHBACK****

Dimentio quickly snapped out of it and snapped his fingers teleporting them to Bleck's castle at the drawbridge. "Here we are, Mimi!"

"Yay!" Mimi said as she ran towards the door.

The girl from the flashback appeared beside Dimentio only transparent, "She's happy!"

"She's happy she'll see everyone else expect me," he replied looking down at her spirit. "They don't trust me anymore and I can't blame them."

She looked up at him, "So, I was right. It is my fault."

"No, it's your parents fault," Dimentio replied before teleporting inside the castle.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR DO WHATEVER BEFORE YOU GET ATTACKED BY SHADOW! THE DEFENDER OF THE HUMAN RACE AGAINST EVIL CORN HUSKS IF THEY COME ALIVE! BEWARE THE AWESOME POWER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWE SUPER PAPER MARIO RIGHTS, IF YOU HAVE A GOOD IDEA WHAT THE PLOT SHOULD BE BESIDES MIMI TRYING TO FIND WHAT'S WRONG WITH DIMENTIO PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME. I'LL GIVE MORE COOKIES AND A LIMITED EDITON PAPER MARIO SCARF WITH YOUR CHARACTER OF CHOICE. IF YOU ALERT AND FAVORITE THEN YOU GET A JACKET BUT IF YOU HAVE ALREADY THEN YOU GET A PLUSH DOLL OF YOUR CHOICE!**

**THANK YOU TO James Birdsong FOR MY FIRST REVIEW**

**THANK YOU TO Michaiah WHO RECEIVES SIX COOKIES, THREE JACKETS, AND A CAMEO APPEARANCE OR A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM.**

**AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE, ATTACK THEM SHADOW –Let's Shadow out that starts attacking their ankles- **

**Chapter 3 **

"Nassy!" Mimi yelled as she ran towards the blue skinned girl.

Nastasia had her pink hair in her usual bun; white glasses hid pretty green eyes. Her white shirt with the wrists cuffed up and black skirt made her look like she had no body, "Mimi!"

Mimi hugged her, "How's it going? I haven't talked to you in like forever!"

"Good and I can see that Dimentio can do missions again without showing any signs of disloyalty," she replied glaring.

Dimentio shrugged his shoulders, "Go ahead and say what you want but remember I don't have to stay here."

Mimi cracked her neck turning into her spider, "DoN't TaKe ThAt ToNe of VoIcE wItH NaStAsIa!"

Dimentio just started floating away, "Dimentio," Count Bleck said as he appeared next to Mimi who changed back into her body form. "Count Bleck was visited by your grandfather to see him asap, says Count Bleck."

"You haven't changed Count," Mimi said.

"Perfect, I'll take my leave like a senior getting out of high school. Ciao~" Dimentio said snapping his fingers.

"Count Bleck has a meeting for everyone!" Count Bleck said before disappearing.

"Let's go get me something to eat," Mimi said but was stopped short of a voice, "Who do you think you are?"

"What?" Mimi asked.

The girl appeared in front of them, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO TREAT DIMENTIO LIKE THAT?" she yelled stomping her foot.

"Who are you?"

"Tutti e due non sono altro che un gruppo di persone che non fanno mai schifo e non capirà quello che ha Dimentio sacrificio per tutti!" she replied before disappearing quite upset.

"What was that all about?" Nastasia asked.

Mimi shrugged, "I don't know but I'm hungry!"

~~Dimentio~~

Dimentio wasn't wearing his jester outfit. He wore everything the same like he did yesterday at the hotel expect his hair was in a pony and his eyes were a light blue color that made people feel like they were swimming in an ocean. His black socked feet walked across a royal purple carpet. Beside him was a that looked about twenty-five years old with silverly white hair that was spiked in the back, his green-yellow eyes shone against his grey sleeveless shirt, sweatpants, and the skin color that matches with Dimentio's skin color.

"How should we organize the library?" the man asked.

"You're forgetting old man!" Dimentio laughed, "We decided to do them in alphabetical order with the book's title."

The man pushed Dimentio and started to run, "Catch this old man if you can!"

"Come back here, Grandpa!" Dimentio yelled chasing after him.

Dimentio heard a woman yelling at his grandpa, "Be careful Kero! You're 2,012 years old! Not 25!"

"Don't worry Grandma!" Dimentio yelled rounding the corner, "I'll take care of him!"

"You just made me feel so much better knowing that he's in good hands," his grandma replied scarasticly.

Dimentio chased Kero through a maple door that led a room filled with shelves Kero clapped his hands, "Let's start with doing an inventory check!"

"Pray tell on how we do that?" Dimentio asked hopping onto to his back, "In case you didn't notice, we have shelves that are tall like the tallest tower at Count Bleck times five."

"We get ten boxes for each letter for each row," He replied laughing. "Before that through, you read the books titles and I'll write them down in a different notebook for each letter."

"This is going to take awhile," Dimentio said getting off his back and floated up, "Let's get started before we have to help with the decorations!"

~~Count Bleck~~

"Attention everyone!" Count Bleck said looking at his minions. Mimi, Nastasia, Mr. L wearing his green and black overall and cap, O'Chuncks wearing his black and orange armor but his beard was cleaned up thanks to Nastasia, and his wife Tippi with her silver hair down wearing a blue dress. "We are going to spend two weeks in Terma to help with their festival and to celebrate."

"We have to work?" Mimi asked disdain in her voice.

"The people make it fun," Tippi replied.

"Work is never fun unless I get to destroy something," Mimi complained.

"Stop yer complaining lass," O'Chunks said. "When do we start?"

"As soon as everyone is ready," Tippi said.

"Then I'm off, L-ater!" Mr. L said.

~~Dimentio~~

"Grandpa, Dimentio!" Ruby called. "It's time to start getting the decorated! Dimentio get down from there!"

Dimentio was hovering about fifteen meters above ground and was in front of a book he was going to read off while Kero was writing in a notebook that had Heather Mason on it with big black letter 'C' on her forehead. "But we are doing inventory!" Kero complained. "How will we remember where we left off?"

Dimentio summoned a knife and stuck it above the book that was next in the roll call, "That's how Grandpa."

"It works, where are we stationed?" Kero asked.

"You two are paired up, of course, to decorate the conert hall," Ruby replied.

Dimentio floated down and walked towards the concert hall with King Kero behind.

~~Count Bleck ~~

"Mr. L you're working with Prince Tobias for lights, O'Chunks you're working with Ben building, Nastasia you are with Miles for flyers and scheledules, Count Blumiere and Countess Timpani you are with Princess Ruby and Queen Rose, Mimi you are at the concert hall with King Kero and Prince Dimentio," she gave Mimi a glare. She handed all of them a number and a map. "The number that you have is the number of your station on the map."

"Well, I'm out! L-ater!" Mr. L said following his map.

"Wait, I'm with Prince Dimentio?" Mimi asked.

"Yes," the girl replied acidily.

"Is he a jester?"

"Why are you asking questions that should be fact to everyone in Terma?" she asked back walking away.

"I'll just get going," Mimi said.

"I think she was mad," Nastasia said.

"Mad is an understatement," Tippi said. "Let's go dearie."

"Talk to you later," O'Chunks said kissing Nastasia on the cheek. They went there separate work ways.

~~Mimi~~

Mimi saw people working everyone, _'This place is probarly beautiful when they're not working.'_

Kero ran towards Mimi and hid behind her, "Save me madomallise!"

"Uh," Mimi said.

Kero looked around before going in front of her, "Sorry, I don't believe that we have met. I'm King Kero."

"I'm Mimi and I'm helping you with the concert hall," she replied.

Dimentio jumped on Kero's back, "What did you say?"

"Let me go!" Kero said trying to shake Dimentio off.

"Hello there Mimi," Dimentio said as he jumped off Kero making him lose his balance.

"Good, I don't have to introduce you to each other," Kero said getting up. He charged at Dimentio.

"Would both you stop that?" Rising Dawn asked flying down.

Kero took a dive at Dimentio who floated above the ground laughing, "Nah, I'm off towards the concert hall."

"I don't think so!" Kero shouted spitting the dirt out of his mouth.

"Don't forget that you are an old man," Dimentio said running away followed by Rising Dawn.

"I'm not that old!" Kero shouted chasing after him.

"Wait!" Mimi yelled running after them.

~~Count Bleck and Timpi~~

A lady with pink curly hair ran towards Tippi, "Timpani, darling! How are you?"

Timpani hugged back, "I'm doing fine Rose. How about you?"

"I'm fine and is this nice young gentleman Count Blemiere?"

"That is correct," Count Bleck replied.

"Dimentio and Timpani have told me so much about you. In fact, both of you are a reason why he betrayed without shame. Poor boy has had a difficult childhood but he's strong," Rose said.

"I'm a reason why he betrayed me?" Count Bleck asked.

"That way you two can finally get married to each other and there was another reason," she replied. "Before you ask, yes I do know all the reasons why he betrayed you. I'm his grandmother."

~~Nastasia~~

"You good with scheleduling?" Miles asked. He couldn't be seen with all the paper that was surrounding him.

"Yes," Nastasia replied.

"Good," a red gloved hand handed her a paper with activities and time on it. "You'll save me a lot of trouble. Miles by the way. After we get done with this, I'll take you out to eat."

"That's fine," Nastasia replied. "Don't need to trouble yourself. Name's Nastasia."

"You're not from around here. I WILL take you out to eat food here," Miles said. "My treat."

~~O'Chunks~~

"Hey, pal! Can you help me move this pile of wood up these stairs and towards the elevator," a voice said.

"Of course ey lad," O'Chunks said.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

They both lifted the wood pile, "Dang, tis is heavy, lad!"

"Two tons of wood," they went inside the elevator that was opened thanks to two random people. "Name's Ben," the man said. He had a beady black eyes and mattered brown hair making him look like a lion.

"O'Chunks tis me name," O'Chunks replied. "I could really for eh whiskey with this pile ere."

"I hear that. So, you're my new partner to work for the carnival. First time at Terma's festivals?"

"Yes, how good tis this festival?"

"Let me tell you all about it and the past ones because it will make this go by easier and faster!" Ben said as they picked the wood pile up again.

~~Mr. L~~

"No, you're doing it wrong!" Mr. L yelled over Tobias shoulder.

"How do you figure?" Tobias asked. "(Insert random mechanic explanation and terms)"

"(Insert another mechanic explanation)" Mr. L fought back.

Ruby walked by, stared for a few minutes before walking away, "Great, a mechanical conversation that will only make sense to them."

**Tutti e due non sono altro che un gruppo di persone che non fanno mai schifo e non capirà quello che ha Dimentio sacrificio per tutti! Means Both of you are nothing more but a bunch of lousy people who don't and never will understand what Dimentio has sacrifice for everyone! In Italian. I used a Google translator so if it's wrong please don't hurt me!**

**Sorry with Mr.L's part but I AM NOT a mechanical kind of girl so I have no terms for it and if you don't either then just add in blah blah blah which I'm going to in the next chapters. O'Chunks might be ooc but I'm not good on how he talks. **

**Read and Review! –calls Shadow back- OR BE PREPARED TO GET LICKED TO DEATH!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY TO MIMI'S MISSION SO IT IS NO LONGER THE PAST IS DIMENTIO'S SORROW BECAUSE THAT WAS A SHITTY TITLE I KNOW! **

**ANYWAY WOOZYCAT11 GETS A JACKET AND HER ANKLES ARE HEALED.**

**NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT…I DON'T THINK ANYONE READS MY STORY = (.**

**HINT FOR DIMENTIO'S MSN NAME. JesterMusic40**

**IT HAS TO DO WITH THE NUMBER **

**IT INVOLVES COUNTING.**

**GOOD LUCK WITH THE GUESSING AND NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

~~Count Bleck and Timpani~~

"We have a problem," Ruby said.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"It's Tobias!"

"Why does Tobias sound familiar?" Count Bleck asked taking a drink of lemonade since its break time.

"Mr. L was partnered up with him," Timpani replied.

"Yeah, about that, it's going to be a mess for Dimentio and me!" Rose exclaimed throwing her clipboard on the table.

"Why is that dear?"

"It's bad enough that if Tobias is working on a machine that it takes both of us to get Tobias out most of the time. I don't know how bad Mr. L is but they were having a mechanical conversation when I was there to ask them if they need anything!"

"Mr. L isn't that bad," Count Bleck said.

"Has he had a fellow mechanic?"

"No," his wife replied.

"Then how do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, enjoy a glass of lemonade. I'm sure you and Dimentio can take care of it,"

"Just do whatever you guys do to get him to come out," Count Bleck stated, "suggests Count Bleck."

"Dimentio was right; you do refer to yourself as third person."

"Rose!" Kero yelled. "Come with me! I want to show you something!"

"Very well, Kero," Rose said as she followed Kero.

~~O'Chunks~~

Ben and O'Chunks were sitting on the roof enjoying cold beer and hot dogs.

"You got yourself a girl?" Ben asked.

"Aye, she's a looker!" he replied.

"Congrats pal! Is she helping out?"

"Aye, helping out some fool named Miles I think. Somethin' with scheduling and events."

"Ah, then keep a special eye and take extra care of her then mate. Miles is known to be a womanizer!"

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks lad. If he lays ey hand on me woman I'll punch him."

"Wish I had that much courage, he's part of a drug deal here and he has connections to where I would be found guilty for assault when he took my lady," Ben said.

"I'm not from around ere' lad, I already had a lady taken away from me and I almost lost this one."

"Let's move on to a brighter topic shall we? How did you become so strong? You might actually prove to be a challenge for me at the carnival."

"Years of training to impress a lady back at me home! Ah, it looks like we're outta of beer."

"Even though it's still break want to continue working? Faster we get this done, the faster we get more beer!"

"Aye!"

"Okay you stupid crane! Let's get going!" Ben said kicking a rusty crane.

~~Mr. L~~

"Blah blah!" Tobias yelled at Mr. L.

"Blab Blah blahiblty blah!" he replied back.

"Enough! We are getting something to eat!" Tobias said.

"About dang time," Mr. L said.

"How does Italian sound?"

"Sounds good to me, I love Italian food!"

"Let's go!" Tobias said walking away. "I know the perfect place."

"I don't have any money," Mr. L said catching up.

Tobias laughed, "Who said you were going to pay? Dude, you are coming to my restaurant with me to eat. It's so much cooler there then it is here."

~~Nastasia~~

Nastasia took a bite out of a banana split, "This is good. I can't believe no one told me about this place."

Miles laughed, "I'm glad you like it. I figured that a cool treat was in demand due to the cool work you did and the hotness of the day."

"You did a good job on the flyers, where did you learn to do those?"

"The mirages, that's very hard to show, harder to explain."

"K'. I was just wondering. I'm sure I can figure it out if I try hard enough," Nastasia replied.

"I can give you pointers and show you the basics which should get you by," Miles said as they exited the café. "You know, woman who love doing the scheduling and typing are hard to find here. It's a shame, really."

"Really, I think it's very interesting. I mean if you try using different techniques you get something amazing sometimes."

~~Dimentio and Mimi~~

"Aren't you hot in that outfit of yours?" Mimi asked as Dimentio carried her on his back. "It's like 250 degrees out here, we've been working all day, and you're wearing black!"

"It's actually 110 degrees not including the humidity which I really don't care right now," he replied earning a kick to the side from Mimi. "What was that for?"

"Are you hot?" she asked again.

"According to almost every girl in Terma, yes I am," Dimentio said laughing as Mimi kicked him again. "Yes, I'm hot! Well you quit kicking me! I can easily drag you wherever we're going."

"You don't even know where we are going?" Mimi asked putting her head on his shoulder to glare at him.

"Nope, I'm just allowing my feet to walk wherever they want. We're not going to get lost, don't worry."

"That's funny," Mimi said her eyes closing. "When Jack burned down my house, a little girl's voice – not Trixy – told me to allow my feet to run wherever. I heard her voice and actually saw a little girl when you left after Count Bleck. She was mad at Nastasia and me for some reason and she spoke in a language I didn't understand!"

"Italian is the best bet. Do you remember what she said?" Dimentio asked as he appeared in front of a stone gate which blue roses over the arch. He slowly opened the gate door that led to a pool.

The pool was in front of them with blue water in it making reflections of the items in the middle which were was a closed book, a stethoscope, a wrench, needle and thread, a jester's hat which glowed purple, an open book with a quill, and a paintbrush made in stone. To the left of the pool was a rack with clean yellow towels and a grill set up, to the left was a grey stone castle with the tallest tower reaching 20 meters above ground. A sliding glass door was on the ground leading into the castle. The sun went through the archway windows and the rays that hit the black metal on the windows reflected them into the water. The stone fences went around the perimeter which was roughly 30 by 35.

"Why would I remember something like that?" Mimi asked her eyes still closed as Dimentio floated towards the pool.

"People remember unimportant detail with the strangest reasons. For example, I remember that Tobias can breathe underwater because I pushed him into the pool when he was getting ready to dive and he grabbed me taking me with him," Dimentio said throwing Mimi into the pool.

"Dimentio," Mimi yelled once she resurfaced and saw Dimentio laughing. "The water is freezing and that was so unfair you meanie head!"

Dimentio stopped laughing, "That's strange."

"I don't care what's strange, just help me out of here," Mimi said once she reached the edge.

Dimentio bent down and offered his hand which Mimi accepted, "Sorry Mimi, I just couldn't resist." He saw the glint in her eyes and quickly pulled her up, "Don't even think about it!"

"You're no fun," Mimi pouted.

_**SIRENS SOUND**_

"EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO A NEARBY BUILDING! A SNOWSTORM IS ON ITS WAY AND IS FAST APPROACHING! I REPEAT! EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO A NEARBY BUILDING!"

_**SIRENS SOUND END**_

"A snowstorm is coming in this temperature," Mimi asked confused.

"Do I need to repeat what the siren repeated?" Dimentio asked opening the glass door.

"I'm not going to trespass into someone's house, it's bad enough that I'm trespassing onto someone's yard!" Mimi yelled.

Dimentio floated over to the stone markers in the middle of the pool and went behind the jester mask, "This is my marker, Mimi. Meaning that I live in this castle and since it's glowing, it also means that I own this castle. Since I carried you here, you are not trespassing." He floated over towards the needle and thread, "If this was glowing red then that means Ruby owns it." He floated back towards Mimi, "Do you still think you're trespassing?"

"No," Mimi said shocked. "You owe your own castle?"

"Can we talk about it later, like when we are inside?" Dimentio asked.

"Why?" Mimi asked shivering. "I can see what you mean by the cold."

"That's probably because you was in the water," Dimentio said going inside.

"Wait!" Mimi yelled running in after him.

~~Everyone else~~

Ben and O'Chunks grabbed Nastasia – much to Miles dismay – and went towards Tobias restaurant where Mr. L and Tobias was sitting on red velvet stool eating pasta on an oak bar table with a candelabra let.

Ruby led Count Bleck and Tippi to Tobias restaurant while Kero and Rose ran straight to the restaurant.

"Where's Mimi and Dimentio?" Count Bleck asked.

"They're at Dimentio's castle," Kero replied after a few seconds of silence.

"WHAT!" Nastashia freaked.

"Calm down, chicky," Tobias said while Mr. L stole his pasta, "Hey that's mine!"

"You should've eaten faster then," Mr. L replied.

"Why should she calm down," Count Bleck asked outraged as well, "asks Count Bleck."

"Because Dimentio would never hurt anyone and he'll be too busy reorganizing the library to do any harm," Kero stated.

"Or playing music," Ruby continued.

"Or reading or writing," Tobias stated stealing Mr. L's breadsticks.

"Hey!"

"All's fair in war and food," Tobias replied sharply.

"Count Bleck, Mimi can take care or herself," Tippi said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess you're right," Count Bleck said taking a deep breath, "but if he hurts her then he'll be punished."

**Wow! This is the second type I wrote the ending to this chapter! For some reason it disappeared last time so please read and review and if you have any idea on what Count Bleck's little group in the restaurant should do for the first day they're snowed in please review and what you think Dimentio and Mimi should do for their second day snowed in cuz I have a plan for the first day for them and how long should they be snowed in for would be appreciated in reviews =)**

**~RandomFavoriteCouples~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO YOU NOT OWE THE RIGHTS TO MARIO BUT I DO OWN THE GAMES AND I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH SCHOOL ABOUT READY TO START AND I STARTED ANOTHER STORY THAT WAS INSPRIED BY A PICTURE OF ON DA SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO READ IT THEN CHECK OUT HAUNTING SWAMP! IT'S A LOCK AND SHOCK STORY FROM THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS MOVIE! AND IF YOU WANT UPDATES ABOUT MY REAL LIFE SITUATIONS IF THERE IS ANY OR FUNNY QUOTES OR ABOUT MY CHAPTER UPDATES WITH STORY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER; MY TWITTER NAME IS RdmFavCpls.**

**Now Michaiah will make her appearance as Merce, (tell me if I did a good job of adding your character in Michaiah please) and Count Bleck's posse section will be short because I didn't get many ideas for what they should do and this is a Dimentio x Mimi story too.**

**Read and Review please =D**

~Count Bleck's group~

Count Bleck paced back and forth, "Stop pacing!" Tobias yelled, "You're making a hole in my carpet!"

"No, Mimi and Dimentio are alone and even though I know the reasons why he did but that still don't change the fact that Dimentio betrayed us and he might hurt Mimi!"

"Relax," Ruby stated as she flipped five piles of cards over and picked the others up, "Dimentio won't hurt Mimi, she reminds him too much of –"she quickly put her hand up to her mouth.

"Please continue," Nastasia said her interests perked, 'Did Dimentio have a lover?'

"I'm not a liberty to say," Ruby replied looking away.

"Well, you started it to say something it," Mr. L said.

"What Ruby is saying is that Mimi reminds him a lot of his best friend and his counterpart," Kero explained, "That is all that we will explain at this point of time."

'Dimentio did have a lover! Mimi's isn't going to be happy about this,' Nastasia thought.

"I'm bored! I can't remember the stupid magic card Dimentio showed me!" Ruby yelled.

A teen with curly auburn hair hid a little bit of her white-tipped brown tabby cat ears, yellow eyes and a white-tipped brown tail added more of a cat-like resemblance to her. Her yellow shirt was stained with sweat from working for the festival and her denim material skirt held onto her waist tightly while it hung loosely against her legs.

"Hey Merce," Tobias greeted. "You helped serving food during break today?"

"As always," she replied. "I heard Ruby yell and decided to see what was wrong?"

"I'm bored, Mercelle," Ruby replied.

Mercelle tilted her head, "Well, since Tobias can control water and I control earth, I'm sure we could build a temporary pond for you guys to skip rocks in."

"We could try out the challengers that we created Ruby," Tobias said standing up.

"If you're in for it, say I," Ruby said.

"I!" Ben shouted.

"I!" Kero said.

Rose smiled, "I."

"I I I I I !" Tobias said jumping up and down like an insane kangaroo that had too much Dr. Pepper and coffee cake.

"That works," Mr. L said.

"Aye!" O'Chunks said.

"'K," Nastasia said.

"We'll join," Timpani said volunteering Bluemire without his permission.

"We'll get to work then," Merce said laughing.

~Dimentio and Mimi~

Mimi walked through the never-ending dark purple hallways; she was dry considering that Dimentio showed her where the towels were. When she walked in on the living room, she saw Dimentio wearing a black monk's robe reading a book that seemed similar to her diary.

"DIMENTIO!" she yelled running at him.

"What?" he asked. Mimi elbowed him in the stomach before taking the book out of his hands, "What was that for?"

"For reading my diary!" She replied holding the book to her chest.

"Mimi, that isn't your diary," Dimentio replied.

"Yes it is, prove that it isn't," Mimi snapped back as Dimentio got closer.

"Why would I start reading your diary again?" Dimentio asked taking the book away from her and marking the page he was on. "Besides, you can't read Italian."

"Does my offer still stand with you questioning?" Mimi asked glaring.

"Yes," Dimentio replied looking worried.

"Good, because you are going to answer a lot of questions," Mimi said sitting on the couch Dimentio was laying on.

**I know this chapter is short please forgiving me for that and for the delay but the next chapter is going to be all Mimi and Dimentio. READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm alive! I haven't been updating lately because I've been looking for a job and school is starting soon so I've been busy! Anyway this chapter is going to be Mimi asking Dimentio questions so don't expect a lot of action. The other plot is coming and review telling me how you like the story so far and tell me if you like Professor Layton please have an idea for a Professor Layton and I want feedback on you think of it. Oh Michaiah, I'm the same way with Dimentio =D**

**Read and Review please**

**PS. There is some itlain phases here so again I used google translator and I put what they mean in English in parathesis after they get down speaking itlain. **

Dimentio sighed as he mentally looked around the room he was in. Usually he doesn't mind having company over, especially if one of Terma's infamous snowstorms happens but his company only included Mimi. Dimentio put the pink diary on the black sofa across from Mimi. His bare feet walked on the purple carpet going to the old fireplace that was placed in the black painted walls with yellow and pink paint stamps of jester masks and open books with quills spread out. His sleeves of his robe brushed against his skin lightly as he put logs in the fireplace. He snapped his fingers as he turned around to head to the couch, the fire came to life instantly. He sat down on the black couch he put the diary on, he put the diary on his lap and looked at Mimi, "Are you going to ask questions or not?"

When Dimentio was getting the fire ready, Mimi watched him, 'Why did he get defensive over that diary?' she thought as he put the diary on his lap. "Of course I am!" she snapped. "What's up with the pink on the walls?"

"My little sister helped me decorate this place since it's my castle," he replied.

"Tobias?" Mimi asked.

"What about him?" Dimentio asked as he let his hair loose from the pony.

"Well, he is hot," Mimi said tapping her finger on her chin. Dimentio's blue eyes grew to a greyer shade of blue, "I was wondering how he met with Ruby?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "He a mechanic and Ruby is like the universe's most famous fashion designer so I want to know how they met?"

"Ruby is Tobias's wife and adopted younger sister," Dimentio replied.

"What? That's disgusting!" Mimi yelled.

The young girl appeared but instead of wearing the black and blue pajamas she was wearing white robes of the same style and material as Dimentio's black robes, "How is that disgusting?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. "They don't have the same family blood."

"But they lived in the same house for I don't know how long!" Mimi fought back.

Dimentio's eyes changed back to their original blue color, "Couples live in the same place and they don't looked down," she pointed out as she floated over to Dimentio and sat down next to him. "That's the last time I try to help you Mimi."

"You was the voice telling me to let my feet run without thinking," Mimi said surprised but on the inside angry. 'Who does she think she is? She can sit next to Dimmy and I can't!'

"Lo fa in realtà hanno un cervello. Sono scioccato!" (She actually does have a brain. I'm shocked!) she said shocked.

"I don't speak that language so please speak a language that the both of us," Mimi said pointing to Dimentio and herself, "can understand."

"Mia sorella dolce poco, essere gentile con Mimi. Lei è un ospite, dopo tutto. (My sweet little sister, be nice to Mimi. She is a guest after all.) I have to agree with her about Ruby and Tobias, Mimi." Dimentio said.

"You're agreeing with the ghost lady," Mimi asked.

"I take offense to that," she replied back. "Sure I WAS dead but I have powerful connections with Grambi and have higher power then him."

"Just because you were white robes doesn't mean anything," Mimi said smirking.

Dimentio grabbed the girl's shoulders to held her down, "Bailey, calm down. Like I said before, she is a guest of this land and doesn't know how things work."

Bailey took a few deep breaths, "I have to keep reminding me of that. Not many people come to visit and act so mean towards someone in a royal castle."

"Pssh," Mimi replied.

Bailey took the diary away from Dimentio. She started walking towards the hallway before turning around and saying sweetly to Dimentio, "Don't forget we have to practice tomarrow if both of us have time and if the snow is gone."

"If the snow is gone, the only thing I'll possibly be doing is reorganizing the library with King Kero," Dimentio replied earning a nod from Bailey before she walked away. Once he looked backed at Mimi, because he had turned his head to look at Bailey when he replied, she was staring him right in the eyes.

"Who is she?"

"Is when you seriously start asking me questions?" Dimentio replied mentally restraining himself from kissing her.

"Who is she?" Mimi asked again.

"Bailey and before you ask she is my best friend and yes I do love her," Dimentio stated.

Mimi held back a sob, "Ouch, didn't see that one coming?" Trixy said.

Dimentio noticed the look in her face. "Mimi," Dimentio started to say.

"What's with the robes?" Mimi asked changing the subject fastly as she backed away.

Dimentio sighed, "Come with me, Mimi." Dimentio said as he stood up.

"Why?"

Dimentio lowered his head to look in Mimi's eyes without looking down, "Because I want to show you something that might explain a lot of your questions."

Mimi glared at him, "Fine, only because I need to repay you for carrying me here." Her stomach growled, "I'm hungry."

Dimentio laughed, "I'm sure you are Mimi. I think Bailey still has some leftover pizza from her sleepover she had yesterday."

Mimi followed Dimentio as he walked down the yellow painted hallways with white carpet, "I thought you said this was your castle?"

"It is my castle," Dimentio replied. "Oh, and to your question about my robes, I'm the high priest for the Shadow Temple."

"Don't change the subject," Mimi said as she looked at eight paintings that were hanging on the wall. "Who are these?"

Dimentio stopped and turned around. He walked towards her and replied, "My family and this is what I wanted to show you."

Mimi looked at him, "Why did you want to show me pictures?"

"These aren't pictures Mimi, they're portraits and they show something about the person that is important." Dimentio pointed Mimi to the first one on the right, "Who and what do you see in this one?"

Mimi looked at it, "I see King Kero and," she gasped, "the Light and Dark Prognosticus."

"He wrote both of them at the age of twelve," Dimentio said.

"That would make him 2,012 years old," Mimi said.

"Mhm," Dimentio replied. Mimi glared at him and he backed away, "Hey, don't give me that look! I'm 16 still. Anyway, the next picture who should see is the sixth one from the right."

"It's you with the Dark Prognosticus. Why do you have the Dark Prognosticus in your picture?"

"Portrait and because the Dark Prognosticus chose me to be my grandfather's successor for it, that possibly doesn't make sense." Mimi nodded her head, "The book itself chose me to be it's guardian."

"That still doesn't make sense but anyway what's next?" Mimi said

"The right next to it," Dimentio said.

"Hey, it's your girlfriend with the Light Prognosticus. She must be special to the family if she has her own picture."

"Portrait Mimi, it's a portrait," Dimentio said. "And she's not my girlfriend, she's my baby sister. She is also the guardian of the Light Prognosticus making her the high priestess of the Light Temple."

Mimi sighed, her hunger had disappeared for fear of the question that has been bugging on her mind, "Why did you betray us?"

Dimentio knew it was coming soon, but it still hurts knowing that Count Bleck would've succeed if he didn't betray them, "Bailey," he replied.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"Bailey is the reason why. If you look at the space in between the portraits three and five you would noticed that the wall is a dark shade of yellow."

"What does that got to do with your betrayal?" Mimi asked. "But it is a darker shade of yellow."

"My father's, no, not my father's, Henry's portrait was here. He used his power to get whatever he wanted, he did something that made grandpapa angry and rumors spread saying that he was committing treason against us, which was true. Grandpapa and Henry had a fight for the crown, Grandpapa won and banished Henry from Terma. Henry came back and promised that he had changed saying he accepts the punishments for the wrongs he committeed and he made a vow to help people get their health back as reconcillation. Grandpapa decided to give him a second chance and what happened, he slowly poisoned Bailey. When I heard about, I was already part of Count Bleck's army and I didn't believe a word that Henry said about a cure that only I can get."

"To betray us?" Mimi asked mad.

"No, the Chaos Heart. I wouldn't have done it, Bailey was the guardian of Light while the Chaos Heart is darker than all the darkness put together. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for Ruby and Tobias. They told me that it was the only way or else she would've died."

"But she didn't as she is still alive," Mimi said.

Dimentio shook his head, "No, two days before the heros showed up, I learned that she died. It was too late for me to change my plans so instead of having all of you die, I took your heed. Like what Bailey said about her connections with Grambi. I have connections and higher power then Queen Jaydes but the connections are friendly since I was close to being under her more than once." He laughed at the end.

"Why are you laughing?"

Bailey walked by, "Because he needs to learn to grow up."

"I'm a jester, I don't have to grow up," Dimentio shot back.

"Whatever you say," Bailey replied. "It must be Sunday."

"No it's Saturday," Mimi said.

"Saturday Dimentio's eyes were blue and they are never the same color two days in a row." Bailey replied.

"She right, not once are they the same color two days in a row," Dimentio replied.

"Your eyes are green by the way," Bailey said walking away.

Dimentio moaned, "I have to use reading glasses today to read."

"I didn't know you need reading glasses," Mimi laughed.

"Only on certain days," Dimentio replied. "I guess I should show you were you are going to be sleeping at."

Dimentio led Mimi down two more hallways before coming to a black door, "Here you are." Dimentio knocked on the door before entering.

The room had black walls and black carpet. Black drapes covered the window which was a neighbor to an ice blue guitar, underneath the window was a bed with black covers and black pillows. A brown door led to a closet while a purple door led to a restroom.

"Have pleasant dreams Mimi," Dimentio whispered before catching a sleeping Mimi.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND IM SORRY FOR THE DELAY PLEASE FORGIVE –GETS ON KNEES AND BEG- FORGIVE ME!**

**THE LAST AND FINAL CLUE TO DIMENTIO'S CODE NAME BUT FIRST RECAP OF THE CLUES**

**IT HAS TO DO WITH THE NUMBER **

**IT INVOLVES COUNTING**

**THE FINAL CLUE IS IT HAS TO DO WITH COUNT BLECK'S ARMY SO GOOD LUCK =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow sorry for not updating lately just haven't really had any good ideals until now =) so please read and review. I'm thinking of starting a YouTube chat room with the SPM villains and a new story that involves the villains with Pokémon =D I have the Pokémon all done for each and I'm allowing them to have eight because there was so many good ideas that I didn't want them to go waste so if you want to see them let me know and I have no idea what Count Bleck's username or O'Chunks username should be so let me know. I'll tell you what I have at the bottom. **

**I also need to upload a lot on Deviant art too but I'm going to try and keep this up! If you have any ideas for this story let me know! This one is going to be short so please forgive me but I need to update all of my current stories that I'm working on DA so hopefully it won't take me long and I have to make a Professor Layton Chat room too! Man I have a lot on my plate but I might (Hopefully) get a job so please don't expect the stories to be updated fast and please be patient I'm sorry if I'm wearing your patience down. **

**Oh and the 40 in Dimentio's username is all the letters in Count Bleck's army including Count Bleck and Mr.L Don't forget Dimentio counted his name too!**

**Read and Review!**

Mimi woke up with a start in a pink and yellow striped room. She took off the pink comforter and wiped her forward with her hand. "It's that dream again, why do I keep having it?" She looked out the window to the black and purple vortex that was outside.

A knock on the door startled Mimi, "Hey Mimi," Nastashia yelled, "It's time for you to get up!"

"Okay," Mimi replied shaking.

Nastashia poked her head around the door that was now slightly open, "Mimi, what's wrong?"

"I had that dream again," she replied. "I'll be fine."

"Mimi, it's very unusual for someone to have the same dream for a week now. Perhaps it's trying to tell you something?" Nastashia asked.

"No, I didn't get to the worst part this time," Mimi said smiling she walked next to Nastashia as they headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

The kitchen had black walls with white outlines and black fire torches spread out, the essentials for the kitchen was sterling silver and the only color that was in the kitchen besides the usual outfits that the other fighters of Count Bleck were wearing was from a TV.

Timpani looked at Mimi and frowned, "Mimi, are you okay? Did you have that dream again?"

"I'm fine, it's just a dream, nothing all," she replied.

"Besides, the Dimentio in that dream doesn't exist because he's dead," Mr. L stated.

O'Chunks slammed his fist against the table, "Who switched the channels on me? I was perfectly content on watching Scooby-Doo and now we have the news!"

There was a lady with a red business outfit with matching skirt and shoes; her undershirt was black matching her black heart earrings. You couldn't see her eyes because of the tints of her lens on her glasses. "This is being broadcasted on every channel station and will return to your current presentation shortly. We have breaking news. The world Green falls has attacked the world Terma's royal family who was in a meeting on how to stop this one month old war. Their method was burning down the castle they were holding the meeting at. Out of the seven, one wasn't damage by the fire, three have minor injuries, one is in critical care that is predicated to die and the last two are missing."

A picture of a blue skinned girl with flame colored hair, her eyes were a soft red color while her fingers were painted red. Her red off-shoulder dress was revealing, "Princess Ruby whose main job is being a fashion designer was the only one to make it without a scratch on her." A picture of a blue skinned boy with a darker shade of a blue hair that was cut to his shoulders, his light blue eyes seemed to be thinking of something and his clothes were covered with grease while he held a wrench over his shoulder. "Prince Tobias, a mechanic, is one of the three who have minor injuries." A picture of another a blue skinned girl with snowy white curly hair that went to the middle of her back wearing a white revealing dress that some people didn't even considered as a dress, her dark black eyes showed lust in them as she had one red painted fingernail to her lips, "Princess Alice who is working as a prostitute which I believe degrades the family name in my opinion is another victim of minor injuries," a picture of a blue skinned girl with pink hair that curled at the end, her pink eyes showed remorse for the little girl that she was healing, "Queen Rose who is the most respected doctor on all worlds." Those pictures cleared away and a picture of a young girl with yellow hair with a green strip sitting in blue pajamas sitting on a curb smiling with a book while another blue skinned girl with brown hair that was in a side pony sitting by an easel, "Princess Vivian, adapted daughter of the King and Queen isn't predicated to make it out of her critical care, she is the one by the easel her main job that she is training for is an artist while the other girl with her is Princess Bailey, she was training to be a writer and was the high priestess at the Light Temple. She died two years ago." The picture cleared away and a picture of a blue skinned man with black hair that was spiked in the back, he wore reading glasses while he read a book behind a desk, "King Kero is one of the two that is missing, his main job is a librarian and he wrote the two Prognostics books." A picture of a jester wearing a purple, black, and white jester hat, a tradition Shakespeare comedy mask covered his face, a poncho matching his hat with one of his black gloved hands getting ready to snap his fingers, "The other person missing is Prince Dimentio who has multiple jobs but prefers to be a jester and is the high priest of the Shadow Temple. If you know anything about the last two locations you need to notify the family as soon as you can."

The news left the screen and Scooby-Doo was backed on.

"What was that about Dimentio not being alive Mr. L, asks Count Bleck" Count Bleck said.

"Well, let's hope he is dead now," Mr. L said earning a good punch from O'Chunks.

"Watch it there lad! Our lass here as a crush on that lad you stupid dolt," O'Chunks yelled. "Besides, it might just be me but I feel that tis place isn't right without that sadistic clown here."

They all heard a sound of crashed and looked behind them to see Dimentio go by them, barely missing Mr. L and the wall, slumping down.

"Well, speak of the devil clown himself," Count Bleck said.

Dimentio shook his head of the rumble off his hat and looked up, "This isn't good," he said to himself before disappearing in his shockwave teleportation.

When he did that, he healed the wall and erased everyone's memory of what happened expect for Mimi's. "Wait, what happened?" Nastashia asked confused.

'What is Dimentio hiding that he had to leave so early and erase their memories?' Mimi asked herself in her mind. 'I'll see if he's at Room 13 at the Inn, I hope my dream is right about that or else I'll look like an idiot!' she concluded as she finished her cereal.

**I told you it was short but I should make up for it whatever way you want me to do so please review anyway the usernames for the SPM villains are **

**Nastashia – Hyponotic_Secertery**

**Mr. L – EvilMechanic**

**Mimi – RubeeLover4ever**

**Dimentio – I'm_an_EVIL_JESTER**


	8. Chapter 8

**So sorry for the confusing chapter last time but it does have a point to it so it wasn't a filler. You'll see how it is in this chapter so please Read and Review please**

Mimi felt someone shaking her while her face started getting wet, "Hey lass!" she heard O'Chunks yell at her.

Her head popped up and she saw everyone looking at her with worry, "Mimi, are you okay?" Tippi asked.

"Yea, why is there something wrong?" Mimi asked

"You just fell asleep suddenly, head first into your cereal," Mr. L replied.

Mimi felt her face and realize that he was telling the truth, she got up and left crying.

"What's wrong with her?" O'Chunks asked.

"Count Bleck doesn't know but does suggest that we go to Merlon with her, perhaps he'll know how to cure whatever it is that's causing her to be ill," Count Bleck said.

After Mimi had cleared her face of milk, cereal bits, and tears she came back down with the other minions. "Sorry, I don't know what has been happening to me."

"That's why we are going to go to see Merlon, we think he'll know what to do," Nastashia said comforting her friend.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I'm just going through a bad time for some reason," Mimi argued.

"Mimi, it's unusual to have the same dream for the past week and you just fell asleep," Mr. L replied, "There is something wrong with you and we'll going to find it."

~At Merlon's house~

"So, what seams to be the problem?" a man dressed in a light blue hooded outfit that covered his face expect for his yellow eyes and white moustache that reached his stomach. A green brooch with a yellow star held his cloak in his place while he was taking a book off of his bookshelf that was placed near a blue wall. Stars hung from the ceiling above a crystal ball that on top of a blue covered table.

"Well, Mimi has been having the same dream for a while and she just fell asleep while eating her breakfast," Tippi said.

"Okay than Mimi, tell me how long have you had these dreams?" Merlon asked.

"For three weeks now, I only told them a week ago," Mimi replied, "but I only remember one thing from them, nothing else."

"And what is this one thing you seem to remember?" he asked.

"Dimentio," she said quietly. 

"What?" Count Bleck yelled, "How could you be dreaming about him?"

"I would like to talk to Mimi alone on this subject since you seem angry about it," Merlon said shooing them out, "including you Tippi."

Once they were shooed out Merlon turned about around to face Mimi, "Now that they are gone, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"

"Yes, when we was going against you, I kept always having these nightmares about what happened to me when I was little, the first time I went to everyone and they told me to go back to bed which I did, it happened a second time that night and I couldn't stop screaming. O'Chunks knocked on my door and after I opened it, he screamed at me to quiet down and stop trying to get attention. I shut the door and I heard O'Chunks let out a grunt of pain. A knock came on the door and I didn't answer it, thinking it was O'Chunks. The knocking continued so I yelled goes away which it did. I went to sleep again that night and woke up crying and screaming. Soon, I heard someone singing softly, I couldn't figure out who it was because no one was in the room."

"Was this all in the same night?" Merlon asked causing Mimi to nod, "Please continue."

"The next morning, I didn't talk to anyone, I didn't even leave my room," Mimi continued, "I just sat in my room, crying until I heard a knocking at my door three times throughout the day. I opened the door and found food on the floor. The next day, I joined them and at first I thought it was Nastashia so when I asked her about it, she took the praise."

"You sound mad at that part," Merlon said, "did she lie about it?"

"Yes, at dinner that night," Mimi said quietly, "O'Chunks had asked I how come I wasn't eating a lot because he thought I hadn't eaten anything the last day so when I told him that Nastashia brought me food. O'Chunks then told me that Nastashia didn't bring me the food but told me that Dimentio had taken two plates upstairs that day and he also told me that his side still hurts from when Dimentio had blasted him in the side when he yelled at me."

"So, O'Chunks apologized?" Merlon asked.

"Yes, he did."

"And what about Nastashia?" Merlon inquired.

"I sent her a glare and went upstairs to talk to Dimentio to find out that Nastashia had sent him out on a mission," Mimi said.

"And what about Mr. L, has he done something to make you hate him?"

"Yes, he has. He has told me to shut my lights off because I take power from his robot and when I didn't, Count Bleck would come and tell me to shut the power off because Mr. L is working on stopping the four heroes."

Merlon smiled, "That will be all, and I know what is wrong with you."

"What there is nothing wrong with me?" Mimi yelled.

Merlon opened the door to allow everyone that was kicked out back in, "I have diagnosed what is wrong with Mimi, and she has two diseases."

"What are they and how can we cure them?" Mr. L asked.

"Well, the first disease is known as Loyalty Distrust in simple terms, the way this is caused is when people who are close to someone use that person's trust for their own gain. From the way I see things, all of you expect for Dimentio has betrayed her trust so the cure is for her to find Dimentio on her own."

"Dimentio betrayed us!" Nastashia said, "When have we ever used Mimi's trust for our own gain."

"I believe when Mimi first experienced a nightmare before you Tippi, Count Bleck you didn't have the time to calm her down because you was studying an ancient language, Nastashia did the same thing only you was working on a mission for Dimentio, O'Chunks just wanted to sleep. None of you had the time for her and for you Mr. L; you wanted her electric power to work on your robot."

"What about me?" Tippi asked.

"Tippi, I'm sorry but you too have used her trust, Mimi told you that she missed Dimentio so even through you didn't mean too hurt her, you asked Count Bleck if Dimentio could come back because Mimi missed him," Merlon said.

"What about Dimentio, asks Count Bleck," Count Bleck asked.

"Well, Dimentio didn't disobey her trust because he left hints behind and a note on the day he did betray explaining why,"

"Is that true Mimi," Count Bleck asked.

She nodded her head and crept closer to Merlon, "Yes, he did, vaguely through but he got the point across."

"What's the second disease," Tippi asked calming her husband.

"One that is somewhat common and the cure are easier said than done," Merlon replied. "It is known as lovesickness and all Mimi has to do is tell Dimentio and hope that he accepts her."

"Well, than Mimi, I'm sorry to say but you're going have to suffer with the rest of your life lass," O'Chunks said sadly.

"No, she doesn't," Merlon said opening the book. "Dimentio is very much alive, but he is getting weaker with every passing day and the only person who can save him, is you Mimi."

"How can I save him?" Mimi asked.

"That is out of the question," Count Bleck screamed. "Thank you for your time Merlon."

"It's not your choice, dear." Tippi said, "It's Mimi's."

"Tippi, do you not hear yourself," Count Bleck argued.

"I hear myself fine and clear but do you hear yourself?" Tippi replied. "If finding Dimentio is the only way for Mimi to be happy and fully healed than she can go find him and how can we turn our back away from him when he is getting weaker and Mimi is his only option! Think about it yourself, if Mimi wants to find Dimentio than it's a win-win-lose situation but if she doesn't than it's a lose-lose-win situation."

"I'll find Dimentio," Mimi said quietly.

"What? Mimi, are you sure?" Nastashia asked confused.

"I'm positive, I have a feeling that the dreams I have are way of Dimentio telling me that he's in trouble or that he wants to talk."

"Oh, those dreams could not be from him, but from his mother," Merlon said.

"His mother," Mimi asked.

"If you wish to find Dimentio, it would be best if you leave tomorrow morning and head to the world of Terma," Merlon said.

"Thank you Merlon, I will," Mimi said. 'Please let me find him before its too late.'

**So, all of these chapters till now I have nothing more but be a dream, this is where the real story begins and sorry for it being short but I need to leave you people at a cliffhanger XP forgive me for the short chapters please. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OKAY, guess what, another major character that belongs to me, if you would like to use her, please let me know when and what chapter/story you plan on using her.**

**I do not owe the rights to the game but I do owe a copy of the game XP.**

Mimi went to her room and slammed her door and started shouting at it, "I can't believe the Count says he's going to stop me from going to find Dimentio! I mean, it's my choice, I'm the one suffering, Dimentio is the one suffering, and the Count is not the one suffering. I hate him."

She heard a quiet laugh coming from behind her, "I never thought you would say those three words about Count Bleck," a voice laughed.

She turned around to see Dimentio looking through her window, "Dimentio when did you get here?"

He looked over his shoulder to where all she could see of his face was the black side of his mask, "I'm not really here Mimi. I'm nothing more but an illusion and here to deliver you a couple of messages."

"Dimentio, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I'm just weak that's all," he replied looking back at the window. "You have a message from Merlon and my mother. Which one would you like to hear first?"

"Dimentio, I worked with you before, I know you have a pet peeve about people not making eye contact and you always make eye contact, you're not making eye contact with me," Mimi replied walking around her bed.

"Mimi, I don't have much strength left and time is running out before Count Bleck gets here," Dimentio said. "I gave you a choice to which message you would like to hear first but like I said, time is running out." His imagine started to fade and then came back, "Merlon wants you to know that you will have a companion traveling with you who knows where to find me and my mother wants you to know that she will help you get out of Castle Bleck."

"Thank you Dimentio but I want to know what's wrong with you," Mimi said as barely touch Dimentio's shoulder before he disappeared.

Her door slammed open allowing an angry Count Bleck to arrive in her room, "Mimi, you had absolutely no right to make the choice without talking to us about it!"

"I had no other choice Count! You wouldn't have done anything for me anyway!" Mimi replied.

"Have I not given you a roof over your head, some friends for you to rely on, and food to keep with you when you are hungry?" Count Bleck asked outraged as he got closer to her.

"Count Blumiere, don't you take another step towards her," a female voice said that sounded like a roaring wind. Mimi and Count Bleck both turned to face the person with the voice. A beautiful woman with blue skinned was standing in Mimi's doorway. Her green wavy hair reached her middle back while a white headband held her bangs away from her angry green eyes. She wore a black strapless v-necked that hugged her upper body and started to form ripples while spreading out until it reached her knees where it stopped at, the way the dress was around her legs along with the black stiletto's she wore, she appeared taller than what she truly is. Every breath she took, it caused the dress to catch the light differently causing her dress to glitter. "If you dare harm her," she started to say, "I don't care how much it will kill my sister, but I will be more than willing to hire my son to kill you."

"Your sister is who asks Count Bleck?"

The woman wrapped next to him, "Get out of this room and don't expect to see Mimi for a while."

Count Bleck brought his rod up at the same time as she pulled a green hilted sword that held four gems; a diamond, a sapphire, a ruby, an amethyst, and a light yellow topaz, its blade was sharp and well kempt. "Don't even think about hitting me, I'm not afraid to make a clean cut as that monocle of yours."

"Nice try there but when I got it, it wasn't a clean cut," Count Bleck argued to angry to relate to himself in third person.

"If I truly wanted that kind of a clean cut Count Blumiere, then my son would've been here," the woman said smirking. "He is after all the best assassin in all worlds because he works for the government and kills powerful leaders in trafficking,"

Count Bleck starting to charge at the girl when Tippi shouted, "Enough, Blumiere we talked about Mimi's decision, and we are supporting her on it."

"I see you're still the softy one," the lady said drawing her sword away from Count Bleck, "I expect to see Mimi at Merlon's tomorrow morning." After that note, she vanished into the air like a leaf blowing through the wind.

"You two come on now, we have presents to give to you Mimi that could help you with your journey," Tippi said dragging Mimi out of her room, glaring at her own husband.

"Why should we support her in this decision when we didn't even discuss it," Count Bleck asked outraged.

Tippi turned around swiftly, "Because Mimi is the one who has been having nightmares and she's getting depressed! Dimentio is suffering from something according to Merlon! One of them is one of your minions and I always thought you wanted what would make them happy."

"Within reason my dear," he countered.

"Well, I believe it is in reason my dear," Tippi argued.

"I don't want Mimi to be around a kid that for all I know could be 20 years while she's 14! That's a 6 years difference my dear!"

"My parents were seven years apart," Tippi replied. "Does that mean that they didn't love each other?"

"No, but Dimentio betrayed me," Count Bleck said.

"Oh, would you stop brooding over that fact and actually think," Tippi said letting go of Mimi, "You couldn't marry me because you was the keeper of the Chaos Heart so what did Dimentio do? He betrayed you, becoming the keeper of the Chaos Heart. He sacrificed his life for us!"

Mimi heard someone singing so while the married couple fought over her choice, she sneaked away and followed the voice. Once she got into the room where the voice was strongest, it disappeared. "Wait," Mimi said, "Who are you?"

A person, dressed in black, snuck up behind Mimi and covered her mouth to shush her screams while he cut off her air supply until she became unconscious. The person snickered, "You will make a very nice addition to my collection."

The person disappeared unaware to both Mimi and to the person, Merlon had secretly put a charm around her if something bad happen to her before her journey, she would wrap to his house, which she did.

"Where did she go?" the person asked before snickering again, "Oh, well, I always do enjoy a good game of cat and mouse besides, she'll lead me to my good for nothing wife and possibly the freak of her son because there should be no way his kind shall live among us."

He disappeared into the shadows once again, rubbing his hands together while smiling a sinister smile that was visible through his cloth over his face.

**Okay, I know this chapter is short but I've been having difficult things in doing this chapter and two, I'm actually planning on starting the SPM Villains and Pokémon crossover soon anyway. Read and Review please and if you feel like it, you can follow me at Twitter. Just look up RdmFavCpls =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Look who's alive =) I came back from the dead again XP Anyway you don't care about my life events so we'll just get on with the story. Read and Review.**

**I owe a copy of the game but not the copyrights itself**

Mimi felt someone shaking her urgently; she opened her eyes to a dark blue ceiling with stars on it. She shut her eyes again, "Five more minutes." The shaking continued causing Mimi to sit up straight and look at the source of the shaking, "I thought I said five more minutes!" An eek was spoken by the person who was shaking Mimi and whoever it was crawled backwards a few feet away. Mimi saw a small fire and realized that she was outside and by a fire. "How did I get outside?"

A very small, petite feminine voice spoke, "Grandma, Merlon, and I took you to the world of Terma because Count Bleck realized you were gone and some Henry person was looking for you. Grandma and Merlon are distracting them from finding you."

Mimi looked in the direction of the voice and just saw a small black figure shaking; she looked over and spotted a campfire. She carefully took a small stick from the fire and moved it towards the figure. The figure was nothing more but a small girl that looked no older than five. She had a light blue-green skin; her long pink hair was in curly pigtails that were held in place by black ribbons, her wide amethyst eyes held tears and fear in them. A pink sailor shirt, pink jean shorts, and pink sandals were the only things that were keeping her warm. Her left arm had five deep scars that were the same distance from each other. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you scared," Mimi said.

The young girl shook her head and stood up, "We need to go as soon as you're ready." She put her hands to her chest and Mimi saw she was holding two letters. One was brand new and haven't been opened it while the other one seemed to have been read multiple times.

Mimi stood up, "Aren't you two young to lead me alone?"

The young girl shook her head no and started walking into the woods, "No, because we're nearby."

Mimi looked at the woods, there were just dead trees, and no life was within them. She gulped and dropped the stick she was holding and followed the young girl. The deeper they got in the forest, the more depressing it got. The trees looked old and the branches seemed weak, fallen leaves that dropped onto the ground was the floor and it crunched every time they stepped on it, freaking Mimi out more. When they entered the woods, Mimi swore she saw part of the sun rise before they entered but there was no daylight or anything to let them know where they were going.

"How many people get lost here?" Mimi asked the young girl who she thought was still in front of her. When she received no reply, she ran forward trying to catch up. She stopped to take a breath and realized that she didn't hear anyone walking. She looked to the left where she heard a moan than to the right when she heard a groan. She turned her body around when she heard a yell coming from behind her and started walking backwards, she turned around and started running full force, dodging trees and not paying attention to where she was going.

A loud growl came from behind her and she felt something breathe down her neck, she turned her head to look behind her and saw a black giant snake and lion come chase her, their eyes were a bright crimson color and they were gaining up to her. She turned her head back forward and continued running as fast as she could. Her legs were getting tired, her calves were burning, her chest hurts and she couldn't catch her breath. She turned her head around to see how close they were and that was a mistake. They were no less than a foot away and gaining. She saw a small cave in the distance and prayed to whatever god was out there, that she would make it there alive.

She slid into the cave and pushed her body into the wall. She watched the two shadow animals look around in confusion. They relaxed him a man who looked a lot like Dimentio showed up, the only difference was that the white part of the mask was gone and showed dark blue skin with a black eye and part of black hair. "Where is she?" the man asked sounding too much like Dimentio to make Mimi comfortable.

"We don't know, master," the snake replied sounding like a female.

"She was just here and vanished," the lion replied also sounding like a female.

"She couldn't have just vanished," 'master' said in an ungrateful tone. "Come, she doesn't know her way and she won't be able to get help even if she did know her way."

They vanished into a cloud of darkness and Mimi walked out of the cave, rubbing her hands over her arms, "Why do they want me and why is that man so much like Dimentio?"

She saw lights in the distance to her left. After a few minutes of walking she heard the young girl's voice, "Wait, Mimi!"

Mimi turned around and saw the young girl in scratches and bruises, her outfit was torn and covered in blood, "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," she replied tears in her voice, "Please let's get to the town soon, I don't like these woods."

Mimi carried the young girl on her back after the young girl collapsed when they were just a few feet away from the town. The town wasn't much better than the woods, the buildings were made of grey rock, there was no vegetation, and the only thing that showed where the people were going was the sun that was high in the middle of sky. "Well, at least it's still daylight."

She started walking the streets and came to the conclusion that she was on the business street. Shops lined the sidewalk. She looked in at the shops and the people and saw that even through the town didn't seem like it was a good place to live, the people were nice and the prices for the items were reasonable. She saw a young tan boy stare at something in the window at one of the shops.

"Excuse me, sir," Mimi said trying to sound pleasant even through it was hard for her to do. She is never pleasant. "Can you tell me where I may find someone who can heal this girl?"

The boy looked at her and asked, "Sheesh, you're a nice mother aren't you lady? What did you do to make your daughter have all those bruises?"

"She's not my daughter and I didn't do any of those bruises, thank you so very much! I'm not that old anyway!" Mimi yelled back.

The boys eyes widened as he saw who the young girl was and yelled, "I FOUND HER! I FOUND HER AND HER CAPTOR!"

The people on the streets started to crowd around Mimi after they looked at her and realized who the young girl was. They all started to chant some weird language around her causing Mimi to gulp. A loud voice yelled, "Stop!" They did and the people who were in the way of the voice moved out of the way creating a path. "Don't you think this is out of hand?" the voice asked as he came closer. The voice belonged to a male teenager around 16. He wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt to cover his light blue skin, his crimson eyes stood out from his light purple hair that was loose and was to his knees, he was holding a stack of books and he put them on the ground, and looking at the crowd, "Is there a reason why none of you saw that the young lady herself is injured?" There was no answer so the man spoke again in a commanding tone, "If none of you is going to answer me than you should all get back to what you were doing earlier!"

They quickly moved back onto their lives and the man glared at the young boy, "If I were you, I'd be apologize for being mean and run away."

The young boy didn't bother apologizing he just ran away. Mimi walked up to him and said, "Thank you Dimentio."

He looked at her with a surprised look in his eyes, "How did you know it was me?"

"It's a long story," Mimi said, "I don't know what that boy's problem is; I just asked him if there was a place where I can take this girl for her to get healed."

"I can heal her," Dimentio replied, "Think you can carry her or do you want me too?"

"I can, when did you become so nice?" Mimi asked.

Dimentio signed as he snapped his fingers causing the books to disappear and took the young girl even through Mimi said she could handle it, "Things around me have changed Mimi."

Mimi saw how similar the two looked like each other and stated in a low voice, "Like you becoming a father?"

Dimentio had to do a double take at what she said, "What? Mimi, I'm not a father and I hope I'm not one in a long time."

"Then why does she look so much like you?" Mimi argued, "She looks like you minus some few changes."

"She looks more like her mother and acts like her too than anything," he replied shaking his head. "I don't know how many times I've told her not to go near my knife collection."

"That's right, you can summon knives," Mimi said, "So if she's not your daughter than why does she look like you?"

"Her mother is my twin," he replied, "How did you know I can summon knives?"

"For three weeks, I've been having dreams about you. It's the same context and everything. My ex-boyfriend drags me to the alley in Flipside, you come along with Rising Dawn, my ex-boyfriend burns down my house, I visit you at Explorer's Inn, you answer my questions truthfully, we go to Count Bleck's castle, you leave to reorganize the library, I get paired up with you and king Kero to decorate the concert hall, you take me to your castle, a random snowstorm comes, you answer more of my questions, I fall asleep and every time expect for once, the dream always ended with you being stabbed in the chest and long dead. Count Bleck took me to see Merlon and he says that he thinks it's either you or your mother that's trying to send me a message."

"Rising Dawn has been dead for two years now, Mimi," Dimentio replied. "I wouldn't send you a dream that has someone who's been dead and why would my mother send you dreams, unless…"

Mimi looked at him as he stopped in mid-sentence, "Unless what Dimentio?"

"Does Count Bleck know you're with me?" Dimentio asked.

"Uh, maybe," she replied as they started going up a hill that lead to a black castle.

"What does that mean?" Dimentio asked.

"It's another long story," Mimi said. Dimentio stared at her, "It's complicated Dimentio."

"You don't know what complicated is Mimi, my family is complicated and insane," he replied. He saw someone with white hair pounding on the black maple wood doors, "Why is she here?"

"It's Alice," Mimi said causing Dimentio to look at her. "It was another one of my dreams."

The girl turned her head at the commotion that was getting closer, she quickly summoned a bow and arrow and hooked an arrow aiming it at them, "Owl or Rat," she asked. She had white curly hair that reminded most people of snow, a white revealing dress that seemed to cover barely any skin, her black eyes gave her a mistress look along with white knee high strap shoes.

"What do you want Alice and I told you never to come near my area wearing that," Dimentio replied.

Alice just smiled as the bow and arrow disappeared, "That's the Dimentio I know and what's wrong with me having a little bit of fun, besides one can never be so sure anyway."

"That doesn't explain exactly what you want?" he replied.

"Can't an older sister try to help her younger brother?" she asked innocently as Dimentio opened the doors.

"Alice, you never do something unless you get paid or it benefits you," Dimentio replied. "Trust me; I'm the only one who really gave a thought to all of you. If you two would be so as to excuse me for a little bit that way I can get autumn here in a bed and start healing her." He left them, carrying the girl with him.

Once he was out of earshot, Alice clicked her tongue at him, "Stupid brother of mine." She looked over at Mimi and spoke, "So, you're here to save my little brother from his illness aren't you?"

"I hope I can," Mimi replied uncomfortably in Alice's stare.

Alice broke out laughing, "I don't think you can, I don't even think you have what it takes to heal him, unlike me."

"Leave," Dimentio said, causing Alice to turn towards him, "Alice, I've had enough of you and the rest of our siblings."

"We're just trying to help," Alice said innocently that wasn't so well, innocent.

"If you wanted to help me so bad, than you should help me with my mission right now," Dimentio hissed at Alice.

Alice put a perfectly manicured hand on her chest and shock, "You want my help with what you're trying to accomplish by yourself, and do you know how many dresses would get ruined by the blood, how many nails I will break."

"Funny, because last time you was here I specially told you not to come anywhere me, my territory, or my friends unless you plan on helping me," Dimentio said. "Now leave."

"Happy too," Alice said walking towards the door, "But remember Dimentio, we know exactly what you're doing and we can easily bring you down anytime we feel like, either way, your time is running out."

Dimentio watched Alice leave, "Mimi, I would like it if you would leave too," he turned his head towards her, "but not today. Sometime tomorrow, I'll send someone to tell Count Bleck where you're at."

"No," Mimi said looking Dimentio straight in the eye, "I can't go back to them, they don't want me."

Dimentio raised an eyebrow, "They don't want you?" he asked stunned.

"I can't trust them with anything and – " Mimi said but was interrupted by the door bursting open and Dimentio going back to his jester outfit, mask and all.

"Dimentio, you better not have done a SINGLE thing with her," Count Bleck yelled as he used his cane to push Dimentio into the wall, cutting his air supply.

"Count Bleck stop it," Mimi said, "He didn't do anything wrong! He saved me."

Dimentio hissed in pain, "Let me go Count, I didn't do anything wrong to her."

"I don't believe that at all," he replied. He moved his cane away from Dimentio's neck and took hold on Mimi's upper arm and dragged her out, "Mimi, you will not see Dimentio ever again."

Dimentio slid down the wall, pain was burning through his back, his breathes came in pants, "Thank you whoever is out there," he said to no one in particular. "I don't want Count Bleck or Mimi or anyone to get involved in this war that's going to happen, especially Mimi." His eyes close into the darkness that was soon to be the very light to save everyone in all the worlds.

**Read and review and expect a two new one-shots of Mimi and Dimentio, one rated k-t while the other one rated M. =) They will be xmas themed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A sudden idea just hit me recently for this story so here it is, =) everything might be tied in sooner or later chapters but for now, unto the story!**

'It's been a week since Count Bleck took me away from Dimentio,' Mimi thought as she sat on her windowsill looking out the window. 'Ever since then, Timpani and Count Bleck have been fighting constantly.' She sighed. 'I wonder on how Dimentio is faring.'

Someone knocked on her door, "Mimi," Nastasia said, "We have company and she says she needs to tell everyone something urgent and she is also in a hurry because she doesn't know how much time is left."

"I'm coming," Mimi replied as she moved. She opened the door and walked towards the meeting room that they always used when they were trying to defeat Mario and co.

"Hello everyone," Count Bleck said standing in front of everyone, "I would like all of you meet, Diana."

A sixteen year old girl with light blue skin appeared next to Count Bleck, her light purple hair was in a French braid and went past her knees, and she was three feet taller than Mimi herself. Her crimson eyes seemed like they were staring directly at Mimi, she was wearing white jeans and a white shirt over top of a pink long-sleeved shirt.

"Hello everyone," she said, "I don't know how much time is left so we don't have much time and since there has been some problems in the past," she moved in her arm in a fluid circle motion.

"What was that for?" Mr. L asked. "Trying to show us how to move our hands in a circle?"

"No, I put up a barrier that way the people who want to help me can without anyone interfering," she said looking directly at Count Bleck. "As I was saying, this is of importance so if you have any questions that related DIRECTLY to what is going on." She took a deep breath before continuing, "For a few months, the royal family of Terma has been at war with Green Falls and since none of us want our people to get in the mix, we have decided that we as a family will take care of the war. It's not the first time and won't be the last. The problem is that our best assassin and fighter (even through some of us don't agree) has been missing for a week now."

"What does yer family business have to do with us, laddie?" O'Chunks asked.

"Simple, my family is too busy fighting Green Falls to also look for him and so I thought it would be best if I (to represent everyone) would ask you for your help in looking for him."

"We've been coped up in the castle for a while now," Nastasia said shrugging.

"Now hold on Nastasia," Count Bleck said, "Who are we looking for?"

"Funny you should ask that Count Bleck," Diana replied smiling, "If any of you do decide to help then you would be looking for my twin brother, Dimentio."

"What?" Mimi asked shocked. "He has a twin sister?"

"That's me," Diana said her smile is gone. "As much as I should be the one looking for Dimentio, I'm afraid I can't. Next to Dimentio, I'm the second best fighter and not as good as an assassin as he is but I'm a lot better than any of the others so I can't leave the war and let the others risk their lives."

"No," Count Bleck said shouting, "No one is allowed to help find Dimentio!"

"I'm in," Mr. L said shrugging his shoulders getting an evil stare from Count Bleck, "What? From what I have seen through my good other half, Princess Peach will let Toads die protecting her and she continues to get kidnapped by Browser. This royal family is actually protecting their people so I'm game for that."

"Mr. L does have a point there Count," O'Chunks said. "When I was tryin' to earn the love of a lassie back home, we had to fight enemies and whenever we failed' they would be blaming it on us while they let the people suffer."

"So are you in or out?" Daria asked looking at O'Chunks.

"I'm in even through I hate that jester."

"I would be in if I could but I'm afraid I too got to help Diana and the rest of the family with the war," Timpani said. "And since you married me dearie, you belong to the family which means you also have a role to play in the war that is going on."

"I'm in," Mimi said making direct eye contact with Diana.

"Good," Diana said smiling, "All that's left is you Nastasia? Are you in or out?"

Nastasia looked completely torn, "How can all of you agree to search for Dimentio when he betrayed us?"

"He didn't," Diana replied. "Everyone in the family knows how we all worried about Aunt Timpani when she disappeared and since Dimentio is also the best at looking for missing people, he volunteered to search for her."

"And when Dimentio realized that Count Bleck and I were in love and that his father separated us, Dimentio joined Count Bleck in order to get us together again." Timpani continued.

"Another reason why Dimentio betrayed all of you are because the rest of siblings," she shook her head, "including I and I should've known better, convinced him that the only way to save our little sister was if he gave her the chaos heart. Dimentio refused for the longest time but I convinced him and well, our sister died a week before you was faced with the heroes," she finished the story looking away. "Are you in or not?"

Nastasia sighed, "I don't want to be in this castle by myself and I'm sure my powers can get info from people who are willing to talk if they know something about his whereabouts."

"Good, you can go in groups or go individually but I would be so grateful if you could cover as much ground as possibly," Diana said. "Unfortunately, I cannot tell you where the last area he was in."

"Its fine," Mr. L said, "We'll think of a plan to cover the most ground."

"Thank you," Diana said before vanishing.

"Well, its late tonight," Timpani said, "We should get going to tomorrow morning. C'mon dearie, we especially need the rest since we are going to be fighting."

"When did I get involved in this?" Count Bleck asked.

"The day you married me," she replied turning her head to wink at the others. "Good luck!"

After Count Bleck and Timpani left the room, the minions looked at each other, "Shall we pick where we want to look now or wait till tomorrow morning?" Nastasia asked.

"I say let's get it over with," Mr. L said, "That way we will have a full focus on where we are going and get prepared for the environment there."

"I agree with green bean over there," O'Chunks said, "I also think that we should go individually."

"I agree with that but we should also do it in a group," Mimi said.

"Why? We'll be able to cover more ground if we split up," Mr. L said.

"What I mean is that we should do it in a group and do it individually," Mimi replied. "For instance, Diana told us that she is from Terma right?"

"That's what the lassie said," O'Chunks said.

"Then we should go into Terma and spilt the regions up," Mimi said. "We'll be able to cover more ground quickly and at the same time, we won't be going into an area empty-handed."

"That does make sense," Nastasia replied nodding.

"But the problem is we don't know where to start?" Mr. L pointed out.

"Yes we do. Diana gave us a clue," Mimi replied. "She told us that Dimentio is her twin and that her family is to busy to look for him, which means that the last place Dimentio was in, was Terma."

"Not to mention the fact that you saw him around a week ago too," Mr. L said.

"Now, yer two," O'Chunks said stepping between them, "Now isn't the time to fight."

"Actually," Nastasia said adding her two cents in, "Terma would be the perfect place to start at Mimi pointed out but since Terma is so big, the royal family has divided the land between them to make life easier for all of them so we will be able to cover someone who might know some information."

"So what we will do is decide which region of the family member that we will cover first and if nothing and I have some headsets which could allow us to communicate with each other if we found something," Mr. L said before yawning. "Well, I'm going to go get my beauty rest, L-ater."

"I am going to go to bed too," Nastasia said. "Good night everyone."

"Well, for yer sake lass," O'Chunks said to Mimi, "I hope we do that jester, G'night."

"Thanks," Mimi said, "I hope so too."

~~~~Somewhere in the mass universe~~~~

Dimentio sat on a bench inside a cell, he continued to glare at a guy that had no hair on his head, beady black eyes, his clothing were black to blend in the shadows, "It's been a while Dimentio, I sure hope you will enjoy your stay here." Dimentio didn't make a single reply back. "Still not talking, I wonder if you lose your voice, oh well, I will make you talk sometime in the future, so don't worry."

Just before the person left Dimentio alone, he reached through the bars and slapped Dimentio who didn't even flinch, "Don't worry, no one will save you so you will did, just like you always wanted, isn't it?"

Dimentio just listened to the footsteps fading and once he heard the door slammed shut, he put a gloved hand over his mouth and coughed three to four times. When he took his hand away from his mouth, he noticed blood on it while he tasted it.

"If you do want information, then you'll never get it, that I will make sure of," he said to himself as he stared at the wall. "For once in my life, I really wish Diana had the connection that I do with her." Then he laughed to himself, "I have a connection with her when she's in trouble and she doesn't have one at all with me. Just shows I stay out of trouble more than what she does," then he sighed, "and I'm usually the one that saves her. What have I done to myself now?"


End file.
